A Heart's First Thaw
by Enlightened Tenshi
Summary: Snow. So small and innocent, it drifts to the ground in small clusters, while there is already a heavy blanket coating everything in sight. I remember thinking that snow looked pure. Sacred. That all ended the day my family died…


**Prologue**

* * *

><p>I gaze into the darkening sky, eyes glassy. Tiny flakes of white float around me, encircling my form within a curtain of ivory. Gloved hands reach before me to catch some of it. The purity of the snow was a stark contrast to the darkness of my gloves. Other flakes drift to the ground in small clusters, while there was already a heavy blanket coating everything in sight. My boots crunch against the packed substance, instantly disturbing the silence around me.<p>

Snow. So small, so… _innocent_… I almost laughed aloud at the thought.

I didn't really have a destination in mind. I just want to get away for a while. Far from the sympathetic glances and false concern. I soon found myself at a local park, my feet having carried me down the sidewalk and directly to the familiar swing set from my childhood. The metal chains jangle loudly as I take a seat and shiver at the frigid plastic. Pumping my feet slowly gives me enough momentum to gently swing back and forth, the old bolts creaking with my movement.

While the irritating grate of the rusty chains sounds off into the sky, my thoughts return to the whiteness surrounding me.

I remember thinking at one time that snow looked pure. _Sacred, _even. My younger self loved the frozen water, eagerly leaping outside once the ground was fully clothed in ivory.

My teeth grit in pain, memories flooding my mind.

That all ended the day my family died.

It began as any normal day, with the bustle of a small family trying to prepare for winter's icy bite as well as the shortcoming Christmas festivities. My parents had decided to travel to Dallas, around an hour and a half drive from our small hometown. They had some friends that had just flown in from France and wished to have some catch up time before the holidays were over

Of course, my younger brother, Michael, insisted that he go as well. He had always wanted to travel, and far be it from us to restrain him from a simple road trip to investigate someone from another culture so close at hand. After a short while of bargaining for me to join as well, it had become a family trip.

Until the weather reports signaled the arrival of a dense snowstorm.

"How bad does it look right now, honey?" My mother stood in the kitchen doorway, her eyes betraying her concern. My father, ever the optimist, glanced once at the small drifts appearing on the windowsill.

Pursing his lips for a moment, he then turned to my mother. "I think we should try it. It doesn't seem like a "blizzard" to me. See?" He gestured outside. "There's barely enough on the ground to make a snow angel, let alone enough to be dangerous." At my mother's still pensive face, he sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you what: if it starts to look bad, we'll pull over or stop at a motel. Sound good?"

He stood, placing his hands on my mother's shoulders. "Come on, hun. We haven't seen Natalia in _ages. _And I'm sure her daughter- what was her name… Megan? I bet she'd _love_ to meet Cassie." He kissed my mother on the forehead, causing her to smirk. "So how about it, love?"

"Alright, alright. I know when I'm beat." She held up her hands in surrender. "We'll go."

Michael whooped in excitement, a large smile plastered to his face.

I bit my lip anxiously, then looked at the television displaying the footage of deep snowdrifts and hazardous black ice blocking the roadway. I was far from a pessimist, but something told me to stay at home. Something was going to happen… something _bad._

"I don't think this is a good idea… I don't think we should go." I declared.

All eyes turned to me. "I don't want to go, not in this. It may not seem like a hazard, but there could be ice or slush on the roads-"

Michael immediately cut me off after shooting me a scathing glare. "Gawd, don't be such a stick in the mud, Cass. It's just snow."

Pulling my lip between my teeth, I shook my head firmly. "Didn't you hear the reporters? The roads are getting worse! We could have an accident!" My brother snorted loudly. "Really? Dad said it'd be fine. Don't you trust him?"

"It's not that…"

I looked to the floor as my brother pushed past me roughly. "Fine, whatever you think's best, _Cassandra_. Looks like me, Mom, and Dad are gonna have all the fun." He grabbed his winter coat, boots, and earmuffs off the coat rack by the door, quickly pulled them on, and slammed the door in his wake once he left.

I winced at the loud boom.

Mom and Dad shared a knowing look before pulling on their gear as well. Dad ruffled my hair and pulled me into a giant bear hug, and Mom pecked me on the cheek and hugged my shoulders tightly.

"We don't blame you for wanting to stay, but there's nothing to worry about. Your dad's a great driver, and he's extra careful, Cassie." I didn't respond, causing my mother to sigh.

"We'll call if something happens, alright? Don't worry so much." And with a final wave goodbye, they left…

"_The police report stated that the pickup truck had been speeding with the driver, clearly intoxicated, slumped over the wheel. None of the truck's passengers were wearing seatbelts. They never saw the oncoming minivan." _

A shot of a black-haired man in a windbreaker filled the television screen. Behind him sat the wreckage of a silver Suburban, almost sliced in two. A few dark spatters surround the crumpled wreckage.

"_The driver and passenger of the pickup died on impact, however the back passengers were airlifted to the closest hospital. Both are now in stable condition, and are said to make a full recovery." _

The reporter turned to the wreck behind him, a sincere expression plastered to his face like the make-up he had carefully applied just minutes earlier.

"_Unfortunately, none of the occupants of this Suburban survived…" _

The remote in my hand clattered to the floor.

My little brother's earmuffs were laying in the snow nearby, the light blue fuzz stained pink.

The funeral service was held at the local Baptist church, followed by the procession being taken to West Hill Cemetery for the triple burial of the Delkov family. I, being the sole survivor, had the privilege of walking at the head of the procession, and giving the speech right before the burial.

Usually, other family members would fall in behind the leader. Usually.

Most of my mother's family was either out of the country or dead, and my dad had immigrated to America from the Ukraine so, being a foreigner, had no close family to attend. Besides the pastor, congregation, and some close family friends… I was alone.

We reached the cemetery around one, the ground coated in white. The pastor spoke a prayer for the deliverance of my family's souls, then left the temporary pulpit to make way for my speech. I had no words memorized, I hadn't thought to write any. I had thought someone else would eagerly wish to preach their love for my recently deceased family, being the well-disguised vultures they were.

Words coated in grief and disbelief spewed from my lips for what seemed like hours until I had nothing else to say. My vision was soon clouded by my own tears, and I hurriedly took my seat in the front row, willing away the weakness and thanking whatever God that I had worn a veil to shade my face.

After the service was over, and everyone had given me their half-hearted sympathies before heading home, I stood facing my family's graves. The freshly turned earth looked alien against the pearly serenity of the snow. It caused me to realize the finality of my situation.

Right after the accident, I was numb. I didn't know what to feel. It seemed like a bomb had gone off inside my skull, and all I could hear was white noise. Once the shock wore off, I had put on a brave face for everyone else. No one wanted to comfort a child that showed no emotion, and I didn't want anyone's pity. I would be strong_. _

But as I took in the sight of the three rectangles of dirt that signified my parents' and brother's final resting place, I couldn't hold back any longer.

I fell to my knees, the black veil becoming enshrouded with tears, like a spider's web covered in morning dew. My shoulders rattled with every sob as my fingers gouged rifts into the snow beneath me. I felt completely alone. Empty. _Worthless._

"I should be here with you! I should have been in the car, too!" I sobbed, curling on the ground beside the graves. "Don't leave me here alone! Please, take me with you! _Don't leave me here!_"

Warm hands on my shoulders lifted me from the ground while a blanket wrapped around my torso. Someone was attempting to comfort me, rubbing my shoulders gently and muttering supposedly comforting words, while another gently held my trembling left hand.

They led me to their car, which sat down the path from the newest graves, and placed me into the back seat. A girl around my own age shimmied into the seat on my left side, her warm hand still holding mine.

I looked out the window to see my family's graves one last time. Instead, I was greeted with tiny specks of white falling soundlessly to the ground, rapidly covering the freshly turned earth. It was as if the snow wanted me to forget my sorrows and move on. Erase the memory of my family.

The car jolted forward, leaving me to watch my family's graves disappear underneath the white menace. My face twisted into a grimace. _Damn the snow… because of it, my family's gone forever…_

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to meet bright blue eyes shining with remorse. I instantly wanted to rip them out. The blonde shifted awkwardly before speaking, her voice soft and genuine.

"I'm sorry about your family, Cassandra. We both are."

My gaze shifted between her and the driver. It was a woman who seemed to be in her mid to late 40s. Dark hair was twisted into a short braid at the back of her head, and earthy eyes glanced at my face from the rearview mirror. "We know you must have questions, and we will answer them. But not now. Allow yourself time, and then we will talk."

She smiled, and I found myself unconsciously quirking a small one in return.

These two seemed sincere enough… but I couldn't fully trust them yet. The girl beside me pulled a second blanket from the floorboards, settling it over her own lap. "You must be tired after all that… why don't you try to rest?"

Exhaustion soon hit me, and I fully agreed with her. The rest of the car ride had found me snoozing soundly in a thankfully dreamless slumber.

Another series of flakes settles along the pavement, the stark contrast to the pitchy sky drawing me from my inner musings. I glare at the innocent white dots, angry tears gathering in my eyes. I can hear them calling; the supposed 'friends' of my parents, wanting me to return inside so they can pepper me with their false sincerity.

Even though I silently pray they'll go away… they don't.

But before I'm carted away by multiple constricting sets of arms, I shoot that cursed blank sheet surrounding me one last sneer.

"This is all _your_ fault…"

**Six Years Later:**

"Cassie! You need to get up! We need to finish packing!"

I moaned loudly and burrowed deeper under the thick covers of my bed, attempting to catch a few more moments of sleep.

The funeral had left me hollow inside, but the introduction of Madame Giry and Meg into my life had managed to patch the rift somewhat. There would still be an ache for my real family, but the bubbly ballerina and her teacher were the next best thing.

They had welcomed me into their family with open arms, adopting me as their own not long after that long ago car ride, and I couldn't be more grateful.

I'm soon sitting up in bed, glaring intently at my blonde-haired roommate. She smiles sweetly at me while tossing the stolen blanket onto the floor, the wood paneling cold to the touch from the air conditioning.

"Good, you're up. Mama's got breakfast waiting downstairs, so unless you want to ride to the airport hungry, I suggest you hurry up."

I growled and scratch my head. My raven locks catch in my fingers, tangled from my tossing and turning. I yawn and stretch before gingerly stepping onto the floor.

I yelp. "Geez, Meg! Why do you always have to have the thermostat so low?! The floor's ice cold!"

Meg giggles as I hop to the bathroom. "Well if you'd get up when you're supposed to, maybe you could turn it up in the mornings. Instead of snoring like a hibernating bear."

I poked my head out the bathroom door, toothbrush halfway in my mouth. "I doh'n snawr."

She rolls her eyes playfully at me. "Whatever you say, Papa Bear."

She turns and begins to descend the staircase in the middle of our floor. "You'd better hurry, if you want a chocolate chip _croissant._" Her head vanishes for a second, then pops up again. "Oh! I nearly forgot to tell you; be sure to pack some sheet music. You may have to compose some of your own pieces for the entrance recital."

A simple nod was her only reply, and the blonde sighed quietly before vanishing downstairs.

I turned on the cold water and rinsed out my mouth, then splashed some on my face to wake up. I studied my reflection closely, scanning my face in search of any blemishes.

My bright green eyes took in my slightly mussed dark brown hair and pale complexion. To anyone who knew my mother, I was the mirror image. A sad smile slowly slid to my lips.

_Has it already been six years? _More than half a decade since the accident…

Shaking myself out of my musings, I rushed into the bedroom, pulling on the black turtleneck and denim flare jeans I had set out the night before.

I ran a brush through my tangled mane as I reached the bottom stair, entering the kitchen and inhaling the tantalizing scent of breakfast, which caused my mouth to water. Meg was already sitting at the table, munching on her own steaming crescent roll, picking it apart with her nimble fingers.

"Good to see you in the land of the living, sweet cheeks." A wide grin was plastered on her cheeks, and I was sorely tempted to smack it off.

"Yeah yeah, tease all you want Goldilocks."

After Meg and I had taken an interest in the theatrical arts at the beginning of high school, Madame Giry began to coach us. While her daughter blossomed in the dance category, I grew vocally. We would rehearse every day, allowing ourselves to improve as the weeks passed.

On the day of our graduation, the prima ballerina had given us both a pamphlet, one for each of us, covered in grandiose cursive calligraphy. It was a brochure for a music academy that studied in Paris; The Parisian Academy of Fine Arts. The brochure had several pages detailing the numerous classes offered at the academy, but neither of us really needed to read any more. Within a week, we were both signed up for classes beginning that next year.

I smiled at the memory, coming back out of my thoughts at the sound of my roommate's voice.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence, princess?" Meg teased, tossing a sliver of _croissant_ into her gaping mouth.

I stuck my tongue out at her, then sat at the table as well. "Where's your mom?" I questioned, eyes scanning the room for any sign of the petite woman. "She's making sure all of her luggage is in the car, so she can worry about ours." We both giggled.

Madame Giry soon stepped through the door, shaking off snow from her auburn hair and heavy coat. "You're both strangely energetic this morning, _mon filles,_" she smiled.

The Madame had become like a second mother to me; after the accident, I had grown reclusive and reacted harshly towards others, especially other grieving friends of the family. Natalia was the only person to actively care about my well-being, staying by my side through the night terrors and seemingly endless tears. She and Meg had become my family… what little I had left, it seemed.

I reached for a roll, biting a chunk off of the end. "That's because we're beginning an adventure today, Natalia. Today shall be the first day of our journey home."

I raised my hand. "It also marks a new beginning for me, for obvious reasons."

She smiled slightly. "Very true, _mon petit nightingale._" Her thick accent rolled over her tongue like brandy, warm and soothing to the soul. She came up beside my seat, running her fingers soothingly through my brown locks. A foreign tune poured from her lips, a lilting melody that rose and fell like a lullaby, but held more meaning than such. It caused my eyelids to droop drowsily. I began to float halfway between reality and dreams. _What is this feeling? _I thought. _It feels…_

A hand on my shoulder anchored me to reality. The melody had stopped suddenly, causing me to jolt in my seat. Natalia looked down at me with warm brown eyes. "Come. We must finish packing."

"Ah, yes!" I hurried up the steps behind Meg, both of us beginning to toss the rest of our unpacked items into our suitcases, the large bags barely able to be lifted due to their weight. I had made sure to remind Meg to double check for her leotards and ballet slippers, and she had noted my lack of sheet music in my carry-on bag, which I immediately rectified.

While the blonde eagerly half-dragged her luggage down the staircase, I hung back. My eyes traced our now-bare room slowly. It seemed like only yesterday the two of us had been arguing about which girl shared what side. Now, we were preparing to begin the journey of a lifetime…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright… I realize that I'm super late on <strong>_**Paper Wings, **_**but I hit a sort of roadblock. I figured maybe writing on another story might clear things up for me, so this chapter was created. Now, maybe I'll be able to update before two months passes…**


End file.
